


The Hero of Faith.

by LisaBelco



Series: Fable [2]
Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaBelco/pseuds/LisaBelco
Summary: He had waited and having learned everything he needed to know from the dark emptiness of the Void he found his way back. He would continue his work and make the world as he saw fit.A/N I suck at summaries.





	1. Prologue.

Prologue.

 

Madeline lay on the bed staring at the ceiling wondering what had really happened between Lucy and Reaver while she had been at the temple. True it was unusual for the Hero of Skill to chase after them but what bothered her most was why? She pondered on what could have been said when sudden gunshots from the town square brought her back to reality. Shoving herself off the bed she grabbed her sword and pistol and went down the stairs to find Lucy pale faced with fear.

“What is it Lucy? Sureley we couldn’t be under attack?” asked Madeline calmly.

Lucy rubbed her arms nervoulsy and replied “I’m afraid we are but from who I do not know”.

Madeline led Lucy away from the window and said “Lucy you need to hide. I’m going to go and find Bladen”. Lucy shook her head and before she could utter a sound Madeline had dashed out the door.

The streets of Oakfield were coupled with cries for help by the village folk and orders of stay back from the guards as Madeline made her way to Bladen’s house. Gripping her sword and pistol tighter with every step she took Maddie kept her watchful gaze trained on her surroundings fearing an ambush but thankfully there was none. Reaching the home of Bladen she saw the front door open ajar and quickened her pace to a run and entered the house only to be met with a horrifying site.

Furniture lay broken and scattered all around the room and in the middle of the room lay Bladen and his wife. Fearing that they had been seriously injured Maddie rushed to their side and dropping to

Her knees she felt their pulses in hopes that they could be saved. Bladen’s wife no longer had a pulse but Bladen’s pulse was faint and seeing his eyes open Maddie said “don’t die Bladen I’m going to get you a healing potion”.

Bladen grabbed Maddie’s wrist gently and shaking his head he handed her his sword before taking his last breath. Madeline felt tears roll down her cheeks and a deafening silence overwhelmed her before she stood to her feet. Leaving the house she rushed back to her home to check on Lucy.

**********

The graveyard of Oakfield was quiet as the bandits rushed past it each of them eager to steal the ship that lay docked by the small harbour. Once on the vessel they hoisted the anchor and set sail leaving behind them saddness and pain. The golden oak which stood by the harbour trembled as the bandits disappeared into the distance and with each shattered dream it’s green leaves began fade to brown and fall from it’s mighty arms.

Lucy who had been hiding underneath her bed took deep breaths to calm her heart and hearing Maddie calling her from down stairs she left her spot and rushed down the stairs.

Maddie paced back and forth in the kitchen from everything that had just happened and seeing Lucy on the stairs she said “Bladen’s gone and so is his wife”.

Lucy held her hand to her mouth and between sobs she asked “what about the villagers?”.

Maddie shook her head and replied “a lot of them were slaughtered but some escaped”. Seeing Lucy sit on a stair step she continued “we’d best do the same before more bandits come here”.

“What about the Temple of Light Maddie?” asked Lucy.

“That’s the least of our concern right now. If the Bandits attacked the village then they no doubt attacked the temple. We need to leave this place” said Maddie sadly.

Seeing Bladen’s sword on Maddie’s hip Lucy felt the whole reality sink in and standing up she said “I’ll pack a few of our belongings and our money but where will we go?”.

Maddie was thoughtful before replying “Bowerstone, we’ll go to Bowerstone”. Seeing Lucy nod her head slowly she left the cottage to go and collect Bladen’s horse and bringing it back she tied it beside her own before placing the saddles upon their backs and slipping the reigns over their heads. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned to see Lucy carrying two bags and taking them secured each one to a horse before helping Lucy mount Bladen’s horse before mounting her own.

Taking one last look at their home both Lucy and Madeline ventured towards Rookridge road in hopes of a quiet journey and safer life in Bowerstone.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2.

 

Bowerstone was busy with the morning stall vendors trying to sell their wares as Madeline and Lucy wearily led their horses through the streets of what was once Old Town. Lucy who had fond memories of shopping in this city trudged along behind Maddie wanting so badly to just lay her head down to sleep. Madeline on the other hand spoke to the vendors about a local lodging house and soon led Lucy down through some streets until they were outside a lodging house in Bowerstone Industrial. The building was old and the windows were stained but at least it was a roof over their head.

Turning to Lucy Madeline said “I know it’s not much but at least it’s a roof over our heads until we can get back on our feet and they have a stable for our horses”.

Lucy nodded her head slowly and held the horse’s reigns while Maddie went to the door to inquire about a room. The woman who ran it was a greasy faced lady with dirty hair and explained that rent was on Tuesdays and to keep the horse’s tack in their room. Once Madeline had helped Lucy carry their stuff to their room she went back and stabled the horses before carrying their tack back to their room.

Lucy stood by the little stove in their room cooking a broth that would feed them but her mind kept wondering back to Oakfield. Seeing Lucy enter the room and drop the tack in the corner she said “the meal will be finished soon”.

Madeline nodded her head and said “this is only temporary Lucy until we have enough money to buy a better place”.

Lucy nodded and adding more to the broth she said “I’ll have to find a job tomorrow and so will you if we are to raise money”.

Madeline nodded before taking the bowl of broth Lucy was handing to her and ate it. When she was finished she curled up on the small bunk and fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of what life was like before Oakfield.

*

Job searching was tedious as Lucy tried shop after shop hoping to get a position but alas she was turned away each time. Feeling drained she made her way to Bowerstone Market and wandered into the tavern in hopes of better look and after a quick interview with the bartender she was given a position and soon got stuck into her work. She served the men that came in looking for drink and food and as the day drew to a close she thanked the bartender and made her way back to the lodging house.

The walk back to Old Town was long but Lucy was too excited about finding a job to care. She had sent Maddie to get groceries that morning so at least there would be food for a dinner when she got home. Turning a corner she walked straight into a solid form and nearly fell backwards if not for the two hands that grabbed her arms. Hearing a chuckle Lucy looked up and was met with the leering face of a man who had a deep ugly scar down the right side of his face.

“Hello darlin whatcha doin out all on your own? You lookin for some company?” asked the man.

Lucy’s blood froze in her veins as she shook her head quickly and tried to pull away from his iron like grip.

The man growled and tightening his grip on her arms he snapped “don’t go yet lovie, we haven’t been properly introduced”.

Feeling tears spill from her eyes Lucy looked around hoping to spot a guard but seeing none she prayed to Avo to help her but her prayers fell on deaf ears it seemed until she heard the click of a gun. Her captor gritted his teeth and snarled “back off mate I was here first”.

The man holding the gun chuckled and pressed the gun further into the back of his head and pulled the trigger. Lucy’s captor released his firm grip on her arms and fell to the ground lifeless. Taking deep breaths Lucy looked up to see who had saved her but the street was empty and all that could be heard was the silent tap of walking cane disappearing into the night.

Maddie paced the floor of their room and when Lucy finally came through the door she asked “where were you Lucy I was worried”.

Lucy sat at the small table and told Maddie of her day, the new job and then the attack and her mysterious rescuer. When she was finished she stood and boiled the kettle before beginning to prepare a light supper. Maddie watched her work and when the kettle was boiled she made two cups of tea and handed one to Lucy who was grateful for its warmth. Taking a sip of her own Maddie said “that’s bloody awful that that happened to you Lucy but I think I have an idea of who this rescuer of yours is”.

Lucy looked at her and seeing the answer in Madeline’s face she shook her head and whispered “no Maddie it’s not Reaver. If it had been him he would have made his presence known”.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders and sat on her bed before she started cleaning the sword Bladen had given her. Watching Lucy serve up the meal she put the sword down and joined Lucy at the small table.

*

Milfields was quiet as Reaver stood looking out the window at the lake. He was sure that woman he had saved was Lucy but if it was then what was she doing here in Bowerstone and where was Maddie? Picking up his glass of brandy he drank it back before saying “do you know what’s going on Seer or do you only show up when you need a Hero to be trained”. The room was silent and as Reaver poured another glass of Brandy a flash of blinding light engulfed him and when it faded he was standing before Theresa in the Spire.

Smirking Theresa stepped forward and said “Reaver I heard your ranting and to answer your question yes I do know what’s going on. Oakfield was attacked and many of it’s resident were killed including Bladen and his wife”.

Reaver frowned slightly and then asked “what of Maddie and Lucy?”

Theresa moved over to a thread of light waiting to be born and stroked it fondly before replying “Madeline and Lucy escaped to Bowerstone”.

Reaver nodded his head and rolled his eyes at Theresa’s caring gesture of a thread of light before asking “is that thread of light another hero needing to be trained?”.

Theresa chuckled and replied “this thread is special, a hero yes but there is doubt that it will ever be born”.

“Yes well that’s all well and good but there’s a glass of branding waiting for me at home so if this conversation is over send me home” said Reaver in an exasperated tone. Theresa’s eyes glowed in anger and once again a bright light engulfed the Pirate King sending him home to Milfields.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Madeline awoke with the rising sun and stretching her aching muscles she climbed out of bed and opened the tattered curtains letting light flood into the room. Looking down at the street she could see men, women and children walking past on their way to work or school. Hearing a yawn behind her she turned around and saw Lucy climbing out of bed. “Good morning Lucy did you sleep well?” asked Maddie as she began preparing breakfast which was porridge served with honey and a pot of tea.

Lucy made her way to the wash basin and replied “yes I did Maddie did you?” before she began scrubbing her facehands and arms”.

Stirring the porridge Maddie said “I did. I had a dream about Oakfield last night but it was older and there was this woman who was a hero and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. It was strange but the dream was about her defending Oakfield against these shadows”.

Stepping away from the wash basin Lucy dried herself off before pulling on a clean dress and shoes and said “I never remember you reading a story about her but coming to think about it it could have been Bladen that told you that story”.

Shaking her head Maddie finished the porridge and served it into two bowls before she placed them on the table along with the tea pot and tea cups. Getting the bowl of honey and two spoons she said “Bladen never told me that story. Anyway it was just a dream”.

Sitting down to eat their breakfast and drink their tea Lucy asked “so what do you have planned for today Maddie?”

Swallowing a spoon of porridge she said “first I have to feed and water the horses and then I’m going to look for a job and if I don’t find one I’m going to practice my sword play in the abandoned warehouse in Old Town”.

Lucy nodded her head and said “I know you’re a hero Maddie but please be careful”.

Maddie nodded her head and said “I will”.

Satisfied Lucy smiled and finishing her breakfast she waved goodbye to Maddie before rushing off to work. Maddie watched her go before cleaning up the breakfast ware and tying her new sword to her back and holstering gun she headed out and took care of the horses before making her way to Bowerstone Industrial. She had to see if Reaver still had a factory there and if she saw him what would she say?

*

Bowerstone Industrial was crowded with beggars and market stalls as Madeline made her way along the street. The stale stench of sweat and smoke was overpowering in some parts which made Maddie wrinkle her nose in disgust. Seeing the large building with the emelished ‘R’ come into view she quickened her pace and was soon standing outside the large wooden doors. Taking a deep breath she went to push open the door but it was suddenly opened and a child pushed past her trembling with fear. Watching the child run up the street she walked inside and saw what had caused him to flee.

A group of mercanaries had gathered on the main floor and two of them had their guns pointed at Reaver who smirked defiantly. Their leader seemed furious and asked “smirk all you want pirate. You stole from us and we don’t take kindly to that”.

Reaver chuckled and was about to answer when his eyes spotted Madeline wathing them. A sly smirk appeared on his face and nodding his head towards her he said “tell her that”.

The leader turned and seeing Madeline he approached her and asked “and what is this child going to do pirate, invite me to a tea party with her dollies”.

Madeline not thinking drew her sword and said “pardonne moi monsieur” before engaging him in a sword fight. The clashing of blades echoed through the room until Maddie ended it with the removal of his head. Turning to look at the remaining five she said “if you lot have any brains I’d leave now before I make short work of ye”.

The small band of mercanaries looked at each other before releasing Reaver and made their way to the door. Reaver watched them go before dusting himself off and turning to Madeline he asked “well now what has brought you here to see me Maddie?”.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders and holstering her sword she replied “I just wanted to thank you for saving Lucy last night, she was pretty shaken over what happened”.

Reaver nodded his head and walking into his office he waited until Maddie had joined him before he poured himself a brandy before saying “she’s lucky I was in the neighbourhood. I heard what happened Oakfield and Bladen although if Lucy had accepted my offer the two of you wouldn’t have had to witness that”.

“I don’t know what offer you made her Reaver but she must have had good reason to turn you down” said Madeline as she leaned against the door frame.

Drinking some of the brandy Reaver said “I’m sure she did. So tell me are you planning on becoming the Hero of Bowerstone or have you hung up the hero title for good”

Madeline shrugged her shoulders and said “things are different now. Lucy has to work hard to keep us fed and I have to keep my ears open for some bounty hunting jobs”.

Reaver nodded his head and finishing his brandy he said “I’m going for lunch. You’re welcome to join me Maddie”.

Even though she wanted to Maddie shook her head and said “no thank you Reaver I have to get back but it has been fun. Until next time we meet”. Reaver watched her go before allowing the frown to appear. He missed having her and Lucy around. Grabbing his hat he left the building and made his way to the Cock and the Crown for lunch.

*

The Cock and the Crown was busy as people came for lunch and drink. Lucy carried tray after tray to hungry and thirsty customers. Keeping the smile on her face Lucy went back behind the bar and asked the bartender “is it always this busy?”.

The bartender smiled and wiping a pint glass he replied “aye it is but Wednesdays are usually quiet. Hey that’s tomorrow so best bring a book to keep your mind occupied”.

Lucy smiled and continued to wipe down the counter top clearing it of beer stains and food when the bartender suddenly tapped her on the shoulder and said “bring a dinner and a glass of our best red wine down to the table in the back and don’t dally”.

Molly nodded her head and served up a roast beef dinner and poured a glass of red wine before putting them on a serving tray and carried them down to the back of the tavern. Even though the weight of the tray was light she nearly dropped it at seeing Reaver sitting there. Placing his dinner on the table she nodded her head and was about to go back to the bar when Reaver suddenly caught her hand forcing her to stop.

“So the rumour is true, my sweet Lucy has come to Bowerstone in search of work” said Reaver.

Lucy tried to pull her hand free but the pirate’s grip was strong and finally sitting across from him she nodded and said “yes but I’m sure the Pirate King knows why”.

Reaver chuckled and began to eat his dinner before saying “yes Maddie told me what happened to Oakfield and Bladen. Such a pity too he being the last decendant of King Logan”.

Lucy glared at Reaver and asked “is that all you can say? What about Madeline losing her home”.

Pushing his eaten dinner away from him Reaver sipped the wine before his face hardened and he snapped “that hovel is not Madeline’s home and if you are so concerned about her you should have accepted my offer”.

Shaking her head Lucy said “the offer to be your wife so you can trade me and Maddie in for your precious youth. Dream on Alexander and leave Maddie alone”.

Hearing his birth name Reaver gritted his teeth before saying “don’t ever call me that again, I am Reaver and that’s who I’ll always be and if you want me to leave Maddie alone tell her that”. Finished with his lunch Reaver got up from the table and was about to leave when he bent down and said “but remember one thing Lucy there is going to come a time where you will need me”.

Before Lucy could retaliate Reaver had left the tavern and she was left alone with his final words. Clearing up the table she headed back to the bar avoiding the look of concern the bartender kept giving her.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

 

The quiet abandoned town of Oakfield made the traveller shudder as she walked through it collecting food as she went. She had heard from her Grandfather Andrew that his father had been King Logan but never believed it. She knew her Grandfather had a sister called Rose whose Grandchild was called Bladen and lived in Oakfield and decided that she would travel to meet him but from what she found it looked like he hadn’t survived the attack. Sitting down on a bench she opened her notebook and crossed his name off before writing deceased beside it as she figured he must surely be dead. Pushing her black hair out of her eyes she flipped the page before her eyes scanned it and seeing the names Reaver with Milfields beside it she got up and mounted her horse before making the trip.

*

Madeline was tired as she dragged herself away from the abandoned warehouse in Old Town. She had spent the day honing her sword and pistol skills and doing various types of excercises. Her mind although clear for most of the day soon became muddled with questions of what the future now held for her and Lucy and if oakfield would ever recover.Approaching the lodging house she went to the horses and gave them their afternoon feed and water before excersing their legs. Stretching her arms she went inside and up to the room she shared with Lucy surprised to see her home early.

Lucy upon hearing the door open turned away from the stove and said “did you have a good day Maddie?”

Dropping her weaponary in the corner Maddie nodded her head and replied “yeah it was okay. I spent the day training so at least I’ve accomplished something, it’s just I wish life for us hadn’t changed the way it did and that we were back in Oakfield enjoying the festivals and Bladen’s awful gruel when he’d take me off on adventures”.

Lucy smiled and served up the roast dinner she had been working on before saying “things will get better Maddie. Reaver came to have lunch at the tavern today. We spoke about what happened to Oakfield and he said I should have accepted his offer”.

Maddie smiled and sitting at the dinner table she asked “Lucy what offer did he make you?”

Lucy looked at her dinner knowing she couldn’t keep anything from Maddie she replied “he asked me to marry him but I refused because after what he did I don’t think I could trust him”.

Eating a mouthful of potato Maddie looked at Lucy and clearing her throat she said “wow, I never thought he proposed”.

Lucy took another few bites of her dinner before drinking some water. Looking at Madeline she asked “Maddie do you miss Reaver?”

Maddie shrugged her shoulders and pushing her empty dinner plate away from her she whispered “sometimes”. Lucy nodded her head and finished her own dinner wishing things could be better for them both. Clearing up the dinner ware she let her mind jump back to a time before Oakfield when she worked for Reaver and when she had first met Madeline. Things were different then until Reaver had to send them away. Finished with the ware she looked at Madeline and said “come on lets take a stroll as there’s no point being stuck in here for the rest of the afternoon”. Seeing Madeline smile and nod the two left the lodging house and Lucy led her to the palace gardens that were open to public.

*

Milfields was quiet as night fell and having nothing more to do the servants at Reaver’s mansion retired to their quaters exhausted after the long dys work. Reaver on the other hand took a glass and bottle of his favourite brandy and sat out on the front steps. Pouring a glass of brandy he spotted a lone hooded adventurer passing the houses below him and before heading straight for his house. Knowing this adventurer could be a threat Reaver unholstered his Dragonstomper 48 and waited patiently for his untimely guest.

The adventurer slowed the speed of her horse from a trot to a walk as she entered the gates of Reaver’s estate. Patting her horses neck she halted the reins and climbed off the saddle before leading the horse to the front steps which were empty except for a lone bottle of brandy and and empty glass. Nudging her horse gently she said “this one must love his drink. Let’s hope he’s not too drunk to answer some questions”. As soon as she had spoken those words she felt something nudge the back of her head and the click of the hammer on a gun.

“I may like the odd drink now and then adventurer but what ever questions you want answered I’m not in the mood as you are clearly trespassing”.

The adventurer left out a sigh and staying perfectly still she said “I’m looking for the one they call Reaver who assisted my ancestor in saving Albion when she first became a hero. Her name was Rose and her father was Logan former King of Albion”.

Pulling his gun away Reaver moved towards the bottle of brandy and poured himself another glass before saying “even if I wanted to help you I’m far too busy”.

The adventure took a calming breath and stepping forward she said “so you’re him, the Hero of Skill”.

Sitting on the steps Reaver took a sip of his brandy but kept his gun in his hand before saying “I told you I’m not in the mood for quests and idiotic pleas from a blind Seer”.

“No Seer came to see me, I’m only here to see if the legends are true. I was in Oakfield but it looked like it was attacked and there is no one left so I was unable to find Bladen”.

Reaver looked at her over the rim of his glass and smirked before saying “Bladen’s dead and so are many of his neighbours. A few survived”.

The adventurer pulled down her hood revealing her face for the first time causing Reaver to drop his glass. This adventurer was the spitting image of Rose daughter of Logan. Same black hair, pale skin and amber coloured eyes. Standing to his feet Reaver picked up the brandy bottle before saying “you look just like her you know”.

“Like who?” asked the adventurer as she patted her horse’s neck.

“Rose, daughter of King Logan and Elise. What’s your name?” said Reaver as he made his way back indoors beckoning her to follow him.

The adventurer followed him and soon found herself in a room which looked like an office. Looking around she saw a large painting of him dressed in pirate garb hanging on the wall opposite the desk. Turning to him she gave him her answer “my name’s Arianna, Rian for short”.

Reaver leaned back in his chair and nodding his head he asked “so Rian what question do you want answered?”.

Arianna looked at the floor before saying “I’m looking for a sword made from the finest steel at it’s time it was forged and it has gold roses embedded in the blade”.

“I know of it” began Reaver as he tapped his fingers on his desk. “I also know who has it but she won’t give it up without a fight” he continued as he grabbed another glass and poured himself another brandy.

“Growing impatient Arianna asked “well where is she? That sword does not belong to her, it belongs to me and my family”.

No longer bored Reaver smirked “you may rest here tonight and tomorrow I will take you to where she trains and we will see what kind of hero you truly are”.

*

The Temple of Shadows having not been used for so long was still standing outside the entrance to Oakfield and with no one there to care for its structure it was left abandoned. Deep in the building where there was no windows to let in light glowed an angry red orbe of light. It vibrated making the light brighter before it exploded illuminating the room and lighting the torches on the walls. Standing where the orb of red light had once been was a man long gone from this world whose intentions for a better world still burned strong in his heart and he would use whatever tricks he had learned from the Void to create it.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

 

 

The streets of Bowerstone were busy the next morning as Reaver led Rian through its streets taking various left and right turns. Rian looked at all the market stalls before saying “it’s never this busy in Brightwall”. Getting no reply from the Hero of Skill she shrugged her shoulders before continuing on to follow him. Finally after taking a few more turns did Rian find themselves standing outside and old ware-house.

Reaver leaned on his walking stick and smirking he said “she’s in there training like she does every morning”.

Rian looked at the warehouse conspicuously fearing it could be atrap before saying “well then after you. Since you know her so well you can introduce me”.

Chuckling Reaver made his way to the door and pulling it open he found Maddie aiming a shot at a target. As soon as the shot was successfully fired Reaver stepped inside and said “good morning Maddie, I see Bladen taught you well”.

Maddie surprised at his sudden visit holstered her gun and turning around she said “no I learned from watching you for that short time you kept me”.

Reaver smirked and said “yes I suppose you did. I have an adventurer here who wants to speak to you”.

Maddie looked at the adventurer behind him and nodding her head she asked “so what do you want to speak to me about aventurer?”.

Rian eyed up the teenager and seeing the flame behind her eyes she said “I know that losing everything and everyone in that attack on Oakfield is hard but you have something that doesn’t belong to you. It’s a sword with gold roses embedded in the blade”.

Maddie glared at the adventurer and keeping her hand on the sword’s hilt she said “Bladen gave it to me before he died so yes it does belong to me. If you want come and try to take it but trust me when I tell you this you won’t last long”.

Seeing electricity crackling around Maddie’s hand Rian stepped back and looking at Reaver she snapped “you didn’t tell me she had hero blood”.

Shaking his head Reaver said “you didn’t ask. Maddie was trained by a hero and through a dream her power was unlocked”.

Sian growled and moved towards Maddie grabbing the hilt of the sword before a jolt of lightning sent her flying against the wall. Maddie walked towards her and nudged her with her boot before saying “come on try again, I promise I’ll go easier on you this time”.

Rian climbed to her feet and unsheathing her sword she snapped “if Bladen taught you to fight and to be a hero then why couldn’t you save him and Oakfield? Why did you let them all die?” Seeing the hurt and pain form in Maddie’s eyes she sheathed her sword and said “I don’t leave for another two days and if that sword is not returned to me then you will join Bladen in the afterlife”.

Reaver watched as Rian left the warehouse before turning to Maddie and asking “are you alright?”.

Maddie stared at the floor willing the tears to stay back before replying “she’s right. If i’m a hero then why couldn’t I save Bladen and the people of Oakfield?”

Reaver looked at her thoughtfully and shaking his head he said “you may have not saved Bladen but you helped protect the ones who escaped and Lucy. Bladen gave you that sword for a reason and to tell you the truth I’m quite proud of the way you’ve handled everything especially that adventurer”.

Smiling slightly Maddie shrugged her shoulders and feeling a tear make its track down her cheek she said “I guess you’re right but I would like to know what’s so special about this sword if an adventurer wants it returned to a family Bladen never spoke of. He only ever spoke of Sparrow, Logan and Rose”.

“It does sound suspicious now that you’ve varified that little fact about Bladen. I guess we’ll have to look into it” said Reaver as he admired himsleft in the shiny handle of his cane.

Rolling her eyes at his vanity Maddie asked “and how do you expect we look in to it Reaver?”.

Smirking slightly Reaver looked at Maddie and replied “well that’s simple Madeline, we go on a little quest to find our answers. We’ll go to Brightwall first to find out everything we can about this Rian”.

Maddie nodded her head in agreement and folding her arms she said “Lucy’s not going to like this”.

Smirking deviously Reaver said “no she won’t. I suppose she’ll have to come with us then. Won’t this be such fun, us three together again”.

Madeline giggled and walking outside the warehouse she waited until Reaver had joined her before closing the door and saying “yes it should be fun but first we’ll have to convince Lucy to join us”.

“Leave it to me Maddie, I’ll send a carriage to collect you as soon as I’ve persuaded Lucy” said Reaver as he waved farewell and began walking to the tavern where Lucy worked.

Maddie watched him go before making her way back to the lodging house to get the horses ready to leave. She was inwardly excited about going on this quest with Reaver but also concerned about why Theresa hadn’t informed her about Rian. Making her way down past the last few turns she felt uneasy and was about to turn around when a heavy object struck the back of her head rendering her unconscious.

*

Lucy sighed in annoyance as Reaver finished explaining everything and rubbing her temples she asked “and what makes you think I’m going to leave my job to go gallivanting with you. The last thing I need is you drinking yourself into a stupor and revealing more secrets to me. Plus who will look after me and Maddie’s horses?”

Reaver smirked and leaning on his folded arms he said “my groomsman will take care of your horses and oh come on this will be fun. The three of us back together again like one big happy family”.

Hearing the word family Lucy glared at Reaver and said heatedly “we were never a family Reaver. You sent us away and I spent the first year trying to explain to Maddie why you abandoned her, she looked up to you and you just threw her away”.

Reaver gritted his teeth at the truth and pinching his nose he said in a low voice “I sent you both away to protect ye from the shadows”.

Lucy wiped down the counter and shaking her head she said “if I agree to this you must swear that nothing will happen to either me or Maddie

Straightening his posture Reaver smiled and placing his right hand on his chest he said “do not fret my dear, I give you my word that no harm shall befall you and Madeline”.

Lucy rolled her eyes and nodding her head she said “okay when do we leave?”.

“We take my carriage back to Milfields and while you and Madeline wait I’ll have my double carriage and horses prepared. Hopefully we should be on the road before nightfall” replied Reaver before he approached Lucy’s boss and handing him some money he continued “your job will still be here when you return Lucy”.

Lucy’s boss looked at the money the trigger happy industrialist had handed him before turning to Lucy and saying “it will Lucy but remember to be careful”.

Reaver scoffed and waited until Lucy was beside him before saying “this is going to be such fun”.

*

Rian pushed her horse into a gallop as she ventured towards Rookridge anxious to get to her new destination. At her side hund the sword with the gold roses embedded in the blade. If the brat was going to willingly hand it over it meant Rian should take it by force and take it she did. Nearing Rookridge Rian pushed her horse to go faster and not long after she eased up on the reins as the Temple of Shadows came into sight. Easing her horse to trot she soon stopped outside its doors and climbed off the horse’s back. Securing his reins she entered the temple relieved that she had successfully acquired the item he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.

 

Madeline’s head was pounding as she slowly opened her eyes. She remembered being struck but by who she didn’t know. She felt like she was moving and feeling a hand stroke her cheek she looked up to see Lucy frowning down at her. The sensation of moving stopped of course when Reaver shifted her weight in his arms. Pushing herself out of his arms she rasped “let me down”.

Reaver obliged and placed her gently on the seat beside him before asking “are you alright Maddie?”

Realising she was in Reaver’s carriage Madeline nodded her head and grabbing Lucy’s arm to steady herself from the wave of dizziness she replied “yes but I don’t know who attacked me”.

“Well who ever it was stole your sword and left you in a backstreet. Thank avo we found you when we did” said Lucy as she checked Maddie’s head for any serious wounds that may need attending to.

Rubbing the now formed bump on the back of her head Maddie said “If the sword is missing then I know who attacked me”

Reaver leant on his cane and nodding his head he said “Rian must be truly desperate to obtain that sword but don’t worry we’re going to get it back”.

Maddie nodded her head and said “well since we’re going on this quest together I’ll now need you to furnish me with a sword and when I find Rian I’ll make her see why Bladen chose me to have it”.

Lucy shot Reaver a worried look to which he smirked and said “yes I’m sure you will but do not fret little hero as soon as we reach Milfields and board the second carriage we will be off to Milfields and we will find out everything we will need to know about Rian and what her true intentions are”.

Maddie nodded her head and settled back into her seat becoming lost in her thoughts about how life used to be before Bladen had come into her life.

*

The dusty roads of Oakfield once buzzing with life but now silent shook as a bright orb of white light appeared outside the Sandgoose tavern. It got brighter before the Seer of the Spire stepped out from it and let the light dissipate before walking up the dusty road to the Temple of light. She had watched everything and especially kept a closer eye on Madeline and Reaver as they became acquainted with eachother again but the arrival of Rian was worriesome and she began to fear that maybe the shadows had found a new member to help them suck the life out of Albion which meant they were going to need all the help they could get. Reaching the temple she stepped through its entrance and made her way to the altar prepared for what was needed to be done, she only hoped she was doing the right thing bringing her back.

Raising her hands above the altar Theresa began muttering an incantation before placing her hands on the altar. The altar shook and a light formed above it and began to grow brighter as Theresa muttered the incantation rapidly. The light continued to grow and something solid grabbed Theresa’s shoulder forcing her to step back. Finishing the incantation Theresa waited for the light to fade before smiling.

Sitting on the altar was a woman of twenty with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore female highwayman clothing minus the hat and mask. Looking up at the Seer she took a deep breath and asked “why have you brought me back?”

Theresa smiled and replied “I could have brought back your father but I think you were a better choice. Your sword has been stolen and with Bladen dead you must return to aid Reaver and Madeline in their quest to retrieve it Rose”.

Rose smirked and climbing off the altar she said “Reaver eh, well then where shall I meet my old tutor?”

Theresa opened a portal and gesturing with her right hand she replied “this portal will take you to Brightwall, wait for him there. And good luck Rose”. Rose smiled and stepped through the portal excited about fighting beside Reaver one last time.

*

The quiet town of Brightwall awoke to a new day and shopkeepers threw open their doors waiting for customers to come and shop. A few beggars lined the streets hands out begging each passerby for money or food. Behind the Ye Quill & Quandry pub a portal opened and Rose stepped out. Watching the portal close she took a deep breath before walking out to the bridge where she sat and waited for Reaver.

Reaver groaned as he opened his eyes to the carriage rolling over some uneven ground. Looking out the window he saw day light and yawned before feeling the weight in his lap. Looking down he saw Lucy had cuddled up against him and thus fore was using his lap as a pillow while Madeline lay on the seat across from them still lost in her dreams. Running his fingers through Lucy’s hair Reaver smiled before letting his hand rest on her head. Not that he would ever admit it to Lucy but he does love her. Feeling her stir he removed his hand and waited until she had risen to a seated position before saying “good morning my dear I trust you slept well?”.

Lucy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and nodding her head she replied “yes I did thank you. I trust you slept well”. Seeing Reaver nod his head she looked across at Madeline and seeing her still asleep she asked “where do you plan we stay in Brightwall?”.

Reaver smirked and seeing Brightwall village come into view he replied “I bought the house outside of Brightwall and built on two extra bedrooms, of course it had to be redecorated. Bloody savages who owned it last didn’t even know about good furnishings. One of the men that works for me rode ahead and informed the housekeeper to have food and bedrooms prepared for us”. Feeling the carriage come to a halt Reaver gently shook Maddie out of her sleep and said “we’re here, come on lets get some breakfast and we’ll need to freshen up before we go into the village”. Lucy and Maddie nodded their heads before getting out of the carriage and following him into the house.

The village of Brightwall was as beautiful as Rose remembered and watching the people shopping in stores she smiled fondly. It felt strange being brought back after being dead for so long but she was glad the old Seer did. Stretching her arm muscles she watched the village entrance and soon saw Reaver accompanied by two yound woman enter the bustling village. Seeing them walk towards the bridge she hopped off the wall she had been sitting on and approached them unsure of how Reaver would react at seeing her after all this time.

Reaver looked at Madeline and for the tenth time since they left the house he said “trust me Maddie you need new attire and at least some new weaponary, you can’t battle what ever evil that wretch Rian is working for with just Will alone”.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders and said in a low voice “yes I can if you’d only believe in me”.

Hearing what she’d said Reaver looked at Lucy and asked “can’t you talk sense into her?”

“Has the great Hero of Skill turned soft or am I just seeing things?” asked a female voice behind Reaver.

Reaver’s face went blank for a second before unholstering his Dragonstomper 48 and turning around he said “if you believe me to be soft than you are sadly mistaken my dear”. The woman before him was familiar but he couldn’t quite place her and seeing no weaponary upon her he asked “who are you and what do you want?”.

Rose smirked and folding her arms she replied “I’m here to aid you in your quest since we had so much fun the last time but I must thank you for telling me who my true father was”. Seeing his confused expression she added “I was Princess Rose of Albion, daughter of the late King Logan and Lady Elise”.

Reaver realising who she was smiled and said “well now this is going to be such fun. Tell me how the afterlife is?”

Rose rolled her eyes and said “its great fun you should join us sometime for tea and cakes”. Getting no response Rose introduced herself to Maddie and Lucy before saying “well then Maddie lets get you some proper clothes and weaponary”.

While Lucy and Reaver walked ahead Rose kept a few feet back talking to Madeline about certain fighting stances she’d need to learn and what spells would prove useful in battle. Madeline listened as best as she could but her mind kept questioning to herself why Theresa needed to bring some hero from olden days back. To Madeline it seemed that the Seer didn’t trust her to defeat the new evil threatening Albion.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.

 

Rian stood before the creature from the Void with a satisfied smirk upon her face as he examined the legendary sword of the late Princess Rose. He admired the power pulsing within the steel and finally after thoroughly inspecting it he turned to Rian and said “it is amazing that it has survived all this time. I trust you had no problems in obtaining it?”.

Rian shook her head and folding her arms she said “it was easy once the little hero walked home alone. This little hero is weak and I planted a seed of guilt into her about how why she couldn’t save Oakfield if Bladen had trained her. She shouldn’t be a problem anymore”.

Lucien smiled and sitting down on a plush chair he asked “that’s good, what of Reaver?”

Rian chuckled and stretching her arms she replied “he’s too busy playing mommies and daddies to even notice. It seems he’s rather taken with Madeline’s gaurdian Lucy”.

Lucien placed the sword beside him and taking a sip from the goblet of wine beside him he said “I see, it’s funny really to learn that they seem to have no idea who her parents are”.

Rian gave Lucien a confused look and asked “what do you mean?”.

Lucien relaxed against the back of the chair before looking at Rian and replying “this Madeline is a direct descendant of Jack of Blades not that it interested old Jack but it does me. She has so much of the old magic coursing through her veins that she left traces of it in this very sword”.

Rian looked at Lucien in shock before saying “well then for the sake of your mission to create a perfect world she will be the first to fall if she dares to venture here”.

Lucien laughed an evil laugh before standing up and grabbing Rian’s arm tightly he hissed “make sure you do that or I’ll send you straight to the Void to meet Jack of Blades”.

Rian smiled and pulling away from his harsh grip she said “I give you my word that I will not fail”.

*

Rose sat outside the house in Brightwall drinking a cup of tea when she felt Maddie sit beside her. The girl seemed to latch onto her since she arrived and Rose felt sorry for all she had gone through. Putting down her cup she said “come on Maddie let’s take a walk to a Hobbe cave I know of. It’s a good place to improve your skills plus it will give Reaver and Lucy time to talk”.

Maddie chuckled and getting up she followed Rose down the path excited to be trained by a hero she’d only heard about in stories.

Lucy was quiet as she dressed the beds and wiped down the counter tops while Reaver sat in the armchair staring into the fireplace watching the flames flicker. Tearing his gaze away from the fire he turned to Lucy and said “Lucy when this is all over you and Madeline could come back to Milfields instead of living at that lodging house”.

Lucy put down the dish rag and smiling slightly she asked “and what would you want in return Reaver?”

Stunned by her question Reaver emptied his glass and replied “just the knowledge that you both are safe”.

“We were safe in Oakfield and we will be safe again, you don’t need to rescue us from the life we now live. Anyway I don’t think I’d be able to be your maid again” said Lucy as she moved over to the fireplace and added another log to its flames.

Reaver chuckled and taking her hand which caused her to jump he gave it a gentle squeeze before saying “if you moved back with me you wouldn’t be my maid”.

Lucy gritted her teeth and asked “if I wouldn’t be your maid then what would I be to you?”.

Hearing a tinge of anger in her voice Reaver smirked before placing a small box in her hand. Letting go of her he stood up and walked out the front door leaving Lucy to find out what he had placed in her hand.

Lucy watched him leave before looking down at what he had placed in her hand. It was a small red silk covered box. Opening its lid she gasped when she saw what lay inside, a gold ring with a perfectly cut ruby surrounded by diamonds sitting on the band. Realising his answer to her question Lucy felt her heart beat faster. He was serious about marrying her if he had bought this beautiful ring. Not hearing the door open and footsteps across the floor Lucy took the ring out of the box to admire it even further. Feeling two arms slip around her waist and a chin rest on her right shoulder Lucy jumped nearly dropping the ring before realising it was Reaver. Leaning back into him gently she asked “why do you want to marry me Reaver?”.

Reaver gently drew little circles on her lower abdomen before replying gently “I want to marry you because I miss and love you Lucy and I’m tired of being alone”.

Lucy smiled at his words and admiring the ring once more she put it back in its box and said “I need to think about it Reaver, let’s wait until this quest is over and then I shall have my answer for you”.

Not used to women refusing him Reaver felt his anger boil but didn’t let it show. Placing a soft kiss on Lucy’s neck he pulled away and said “if that’s what you want. I’m going into the village to make enquiries about Rian”. Lucy nodded her head and watched him leave before holding the ring box close to her chest.

*

The bustling village of Brightwall always irritated Reaver whenever he had visited and it irked him even more today as he walked the streets inquiring about Rian. Unfortunately no one seemed to know of her which was strange and taking a fustrated breath he entered the blacksmiths in hope of better luck.

The Blacksmiths was dirty and the smell of grease hung heavy in the air. Seeing the blacksmith hammering away at a sword he grimaced at his haggard appearance and asked “excuse blacksmith but I’m looking for some information on a young woman called Rian”.

The blacksmith stopped his work and looking up at Reaver he shook his head and said “that woman is nothing but trouble, claims she is of hero blood. Five months ago she entered the vault underneath the library and unleashed a horde of Hollow Men on the town and once the guards had disposed of them they exiled her from Brightwall. She returned last month to collect an item she left behind and she looked darker and crazier. Sad really”.

Reaver nodded his head and asked “did she live anywhere else besides here?”

The blacksmith nodded his head and scratching his head he replied “aye she did. She lived up in the old abandoned dweller camp”.

Reaver smirked and thanked the blacksmith before leaving the shop quickly before the smell of sweat clinging to the air made him vomit. Not wanting to return to the house so soon he went into the tavern in hopes of a decent glass of scotch.

*

Madeline felt tired as she walked back from the outside of Brightwall with Rose. Her training had been fun learning how to fight using only the lightning that coursed through her veins. Feeling Rose’s hand stop her she turned to her and asked “yes?”.

Rose smiled at Madeline and asked “Maddie do you know who your parents were?”

Maddie scratched her arm and shaking her head she replied “I can’t remember their names only their faces. Why do you ask?”

Rose beckoned her on and said “I was just curious, your spell casting seems different from mine and my late Fathers”. Not wanting to ask why Maddie continued on walking and soon they reached the house. Seeing Reaver sitting on the stone wall cleaning his gun Rose said “head inside Maddie I need to speak to Reaver”. Maddie nodded her head and headed inside wondering who her parents had been and why Rose was curious about them.

Reaver looked at Rose and holstering his gun he asked “so how did she do?”.

Sitting beside him Rose replied “there’s something different about her Reaver, she casts not only blue lightning but pink and black lightning”.

Reaver chuckled and folding his arms he said “what’s so different about that?”.

“Father once told me about a book he had read about the heroes of old who could cast lightning of different colours and of course there was that secret book he had that contained knowledge about Jack of Blades descendants and I think she might be one of them”.

Reaver’s head reeled at the mention of Jack of Blades name. Turning to Rose he warned “don’t mention any of this to Lucy or Maddie, I promised I’d keep them safe”.

Rose nodded her head before she smiled and said “you’ve become rather attached to them especially Lucy. If I were you I’d pop the big question”

Reaver nodded his head and said “come on let’s go inside before your imagination runs wild”. Hearing Rose’s giggle he added “by the way I found information on Rian so we can discuss that over dinner”.

Rose nodded her head and feeling the hunger pains rumble she quickly followed Reaver inside.

 

 


	8. 8. Chapter 8.

Lucy glared at Reaver as they once again began packing for the next part of their quest. It was tedious having to do this again when they could easily go back to   
Bowerstone and pretend there was no threat looming over Albion. Finishing packing the rest of her and Maddie’s belongingings into a bag she said to him “I hope you know what you’re doing dragging us through wolf infested territory and let’s not forget the Balverines swarming the trail up to this dweller camp”.  
Reaver rolled his eyes and leaning against the wall of the kitchen he stated “whether you like it or not Maddie is a hero and we must find out more about this Rian and what’s so important about Rose’s sword”.

Lucy folded her arms and whispered “I really don’t want to go through wolf and Balverine infested trails”.

Hearing her whispered statement Reaver smiled and said “it’s a perfect opportunity to train you how to shoot but if that’s not your thing then I’ll do the shooting”. Lucy nodded her head and boiled the kettle to make a cup of tea to steady her nerves.

Madeline who had been told they would be leaving the next morning lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Rose lay in the bed opposite her still awake. Looking at her she asked “Rose did you ever doubt yourself in your early days as a hero?”.

Rose looked at her and smiling she replied “yes I did and I often doubted myself in my later years. My Father was a great help and prepared me for the years ahead and made me the hero I was although Reaver was the one who started my training. He’s very fond of you and Lucy”.

Madeline nodded her head and said “he was like that with Lucy when she worked for him. I sometimes dream about when he sang that song when I was a child, I had been upset about hearing of the Shadow Court from his kid Rye”.

Rose listened and sensing the sadness in Maddie’s tone of her voice she said “things will get better Maddie I promise. Now get some sleep as we have an early start tomorrow”. Seeing Madeline nod her head and snuggle underneath the covers she closed her eyes and was lulled to sleep by the music box’s tune that was always playing in her head.

*  
Deep within the Shadow Court Lucien stood above a table looking at the opened book of dark spells he had found and smiling he turned to Rian who he had bound to the wall. “Tell me Rian” he asked, “if I let you go will you try and escape the shadows again?”. 

Rian rolled her eyes and replied “I was only taking a stroll. You don’t need me that much since I got you that sword”.

Lucien picked up the weapon and smiling at the blade he said “Sparrow’s son made this sword and now I need you to find its twin. You see my research through some old diaries educated me that he made two but gave the other away. I want you to find this sword and bring it here”.

“And where will I find this twin blade?” asked Rian as she felt the chains loosen.

Lucien smiled and looking into a dirty journal he replied “the last known location of the sword was in Oakvale so you best get a ship to take you to Bloodstone. From there you can travel to Oakvale easily”. Seeing Rian grab her weapons and travelling bag he added “oh and by the way don’t look for help as no one can be trusted”.

Rian nodded her head and left the building quickly before starting the journey to Bowerstone anxious to get away from the lunatic she had helped release from the Void.  
As soon as Rian had left Lucien placed the sword on an altar. Soon he would have its twin. Chanting some words he’d heard in the Void he created a portal to the Void and two figures stepped out. Smiling at them Lucien said “well now I told you my plan would work. I’ve sent little Rian off to collect a sword”.  
One of the figures from the Void was a man Lucien had become friendly with during his stay asked “why use the little whelp as a toy?”  
“Because she’ll be easier to break. She has hero blood and I need her to activate the Spire” snapped Lucien.

The second of the figures a woman called Gaia smirked and folding her arms she asked “and what do you plan to do with the Seer?”.  
“The Seer hasn’t been seen or heard from since the last battle so when I kill her she won’t be missed” explained Lucien.

Gaia chuckled darkly and said “finally that annoying Seer will be gone and we won’t have to worry about Heroes coming to stop us. Reaver will be a problem though”.  
Rolling his eyes Lucien asked “and why would he be a problem?”.  
“He’s one of the four that helped defeat you in your last life” explained Gaia.  
Lucien started laughing and said “Reaver will be asier taken care of this time and when he’s dead the shadows will not let him go”.  
*  
The moon was high and Bloodstone was quiet as the ship Rian had travelled on pulled into port. Stretching her arms she yawned and looked out at the sleazy pirate town. She had read many books and heard a few stories about the Hero of Skill and the town of Bloodstone so she knew what to expect. Stepping off the ship she stood on the pathway by the ocean and looked around. Apart from the bustling tavern all the shops were closed for the night. Checking her potion bag which showed she had enough health potions Rian walked past the tavern and up the hill towards Oakvale anxious to collect the twin sword and return to Rookridge.

*  
Oakvale was quiet and peaceful as Rye sat on the porch polishing her sword. She was soon joined by Barry who placed a cup of tea beside her before sitting down to drink his own. “What’s wrong Rye?” asked Barry as she finished cleaning the sword.

Picking up her cup of tea and taking a grateful sip Rye looked at Barry and replied “I just received a visit from Theresa”.  
Nodding his head Barry asked “what did she want?”.

“She gave me this sword telling me to protect it by all means necessary” replied Rye as she handed Barry the sword.

Barry looked at the sword admiring the shining steel blade with silver roses embedded in the blade and red leather wrapped around the hilt. Handing it back to Rye he said “it’s identical to the sword Logan had made Rose”.

“Yes it is. I remember my last chat with Logan before he died. He told me about this sword saying it was the twin to Rose’s sword. Although he never did tell me that Theresa had it” said Rye thoughtfully.

“Maybe there was a good reason why he didn’t tell you” said Barry taking Rye’s hand gently.

“Maybe” said Rye as she stood up and walked back inside expecting Barry to follow her. When he didn’t she walked back outside and asked “are you coming Barry?”.  
Barry stood on the porch sniffing the air sensing someone or something nearby that was a stranger to Oakvale. Looking at Rye he said “we have company. Whoever it is heading straight towards us”.

Rye scanned the area Barry was watching and seeing a female form stroll towards them she said to Barry “go wake Vincent”. Barry rushed indoors while Rye prepared herself for whoever this was.

Rian walked calmly toward the porch Rye was standing on and giving her a smirk she said “I’m here for the sword so you best go and get it. I won’t ask twice”.

Rye glared at the young woman and snapped “listen girlie I have no idea what sword you mean so go back the way you came before I have you removed”.

Rian gritted her teeth and was about to verbally retort when she heard a growl from behind her. Turning around she came face to face with a ginger and blonde Balverine intent on killing her. Smiling at the beasts she turned back to Rye and clicked her fingers twice.

Rye watched as shadow men darker than the night emerged from the darkness itself and moved towards Barry and Vincent intent on causing harm. Fear for her family gripped Rye but before she could say anything a shadow walked from behind her holding the twin sword. As it handed it to Rian Rye snarled “that sword is not yours give it back”.

Rian looked at the sword before looking to Rye and saying in a warning tone “if you value the lies of your family you will not fight nor follow me”. Having said her piece Rian started her walk back to Bloodstone with the shadows following close behind her.

Rye watched them go before she felt Barry’s hands on her shoulders making her look at him. 

Rye felt a lump in her throat as she felt Barry’s arms wrap around her waist. It was terrifying to think that the shadows had poisoned another granting them powers that could rip the good out of Albion.


End file.
